1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of garden scissors, and more particularly to a pair of garden scissors with an adjustable cutting angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pair of conventional garden scissors 10, as show in FIG. 1, is essentially provided with a first scissor member 11 and a second scissor member 12 which are pivotally connected by a pivot 13. Between the first and second scissor members 11, 12 is disposed a spring 14. The first scissor member 11 is provided with a first positioning groove 111 and a second positioning groove 112, and the second scissor member 12 is formed with an adjust slot 121 and an adjust member 15 disposed in the adjust slot 121. In the adjust slot 121 are formed three engaging recesses 122. Moving the adjust member 15 into different engaging recesses 122 and the first or second positioning groove 111, 112 can lock the first and second scissor members 11, 12 at three different positions, namely, the cutting angle of the garden scissors can be adjusted to three different angles.
This conventional garden scissors 10 can only provide three options in cutting angle adjustment and cannot be adjusted in cutting angle freely, due to the fact that the cutting angle adjustment is still restricted by the positions of the engaging recesses 122 and the first or second positioning groove 111, 112.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.